Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion is a fighting video game developed by Papaya Studio and published by Crave Entertainment. The game was released on June 2, 2011, on the Nintendo 3DS. Playable Characters 1-26 01. Aku (Samurai Jack) - Console Version 02. Ben Tennyson (Young) (Ben 10) - Console Version 03. Ben Tennyson (Teenager) (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 04. Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 05. Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) 06. Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) 07. Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) 08. Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 09. Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) 10. Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) 11. Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) 12. Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) 13. Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 14. Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 15. Him (The Powerpuff Girls) - Console Version 16. Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) - Console Version 17. Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) - Console Version 18. Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) - Console Version 19. Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) 20. Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) 21. Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory and Dial M for Monkey 22. Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) 23. Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) 24. The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) - Console Version 25. The Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) - Console Version 26. Vilgax (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Unlockable Characters 1-21 #Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as a trio #Rex (Generator Rex) #Robotboy (Robotboy) #Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Adam Lyon and Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) #Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Zak Saturday and Komodo (The Secret Saturdays) #V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) #Monya (The Secret Saturdays) #Numbuh Three (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Numbuh Five (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) #Biowulf (Generator Rex) #Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) #Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) #Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) #Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) #Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) #Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) #Lazlo, Raj, and Clam (Camp Lazlo) # Assist Characters 01. Aku (Samurai Jack) - 3DS Version 02. Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) 03. Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) 04. Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) 05. Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 06. Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) 07. Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 08. Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) 09. Gazpacho (Chowder) 10. Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 11. Him (The Powerpuff Girls) - 3DS Version 12. Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) - 3DS Version 13. Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) - 3DS Version 14. Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) 15. Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) 16. Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) - Console Version 17. Peppermint Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 18. Shnitzel (Chowder) 19. Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) 20. The Vreedle Brothers (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 21. Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory and The Justice Friends) 22. Max Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) 23. Mung Daal (Chowder) 24. Truffles (Chowder) 25. Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 26. Wilt (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) 27. Demongo (Samurai Jack) 28. Jeff the Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) 29. Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) 30. Agent Six (Generator Rex) 31. Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) 32. Breach (Generator Rex) 33. Ray Ray Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) 34. Monroe (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) 35. Doc Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) 36. Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) 37. Zon (The Secret Saturdays) 39. Marceline (Adventure Time) 40. Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) 41. Kevin (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) 42. The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) 43. Scoutmaster Lumbus and Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) 44. Meriul Baage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) 45. The Common Cold (Codename: Kids Next Door) Story Mode On his day off, an announcer decides to watch Cartoon Network. To his surprise, all the shows are under attack by a someone and his TV keeps flipping from show to show. He notices Vilgax in Chowder's world. Ben Tennyson has also ended up there and goes to stop Vilgax. On his way to stop Vilgax, he encounters Chowder and Kimchi who have turned evil. After Ben defeats both of them, they turn back to normal. Chowder says he has no idea why he tried to attack Ben, and the last thing he remembered was Vilgax kidnapping his cooking master, Mung Daal. Chowder and Ben team up and travel across town. They soon find Vilgax and Mung. Vilgax tells Ben they're in another dimension and not a planet. Vilgax escapes, but leaves his minions to attack Mung. Ben and Chowder must defend Mung Daal. After doing so, Ben's Ultrimatrix detects a dimensional failure. This is proven when Chowder's dimension begins to disappear along with it's inhabitants. After Chowder and Ben disappear, they find themselves in Ben's dimension with Buttercup who has also turned evil. Chowder and Ben battle Buttercup who then turns back to normal. During the battle, the trio is teleported into the Null Void. They make their way through the Null Void and find Vilgax again who teleports all of them to Primas with the Ultimate Kevin. Kevin turns back to normal after an intense battle. Ben's dimension, like Chowder's, then begins to disappear. Dexter then arrives in some sort of capsule and manages to save Chowder, Ben, and Buttercup. Dexter then uses his capsule to travel to Flapjack's dimension which is under attack by Stickybeard. Dexter explains to everyone that their dimensions are falling apart and tells Flapjack he must defeat Stickybeard to restore order to his dimension. Flapjack travels across Stormalong Harbor and meets up with Captain K'nuckles who wants to eat Stickybeard's candy leg and hook. So he decides to come along with Flapjack. They both encounter Vilgax and an evil Numbuh One. Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles battle both of them. Vilgax escapes while Numbuh One turns back to normal. Numbah One then agrees to help them defeat Stickybeard. They destroy Stickybeard's ship and all of them, including Stickybeard, is accidentally eaten by Bubbie. They battle Stickybeard inside Bubbie. After defeating him, Flapjack's dimension falls apart. Everyone finds themselves in the Kids Next Door's dimension with the treehouse under attack by Stickybeard's pirates. After defeating Stickybeard again, Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles want to go home but no one knows how to send them back. Meanwhile in Dexter's lab in his dimension, Father has managed to sneak into Dexter's lab and sabotage the capsule. The capsule disappears along with Chowder, Ben, and Buttercup. They end up in the Powerpuff Girl's dimension which is under attack by Mojo Jojo and his giant robot. The heroes encounter Blossom and Bubbles who have both turned evil but they crash into the capsule instantly turning them back to normal without a fight. After traveling across town, they have a fight to see who should stop Mojo's robot. The winner then battles Mojo Jojo and the the robot's core while inside the robot. Then the Powerpuff Girl's dimension falls apart but everyone escapes with the capsule. They end up at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends which is under attack by a series of bad guys. They defeat an evil Mac and Bloo who then explain that their friend, Cheese, is being held captive at the top of the house by the bad guys attacking the house. After traveling to the top of the house and defending Cheese from the bad guys, Foster's dimension falls apart. Everyone gets in the capsule and, after going to the KND dimension to pick-up Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, and Numbuh One as the dimension falls apart, they head to Dexter's dimension in his lab. Dexter says many bad guys are destroying his lab. If they succeed, the chance to repair their dimensions will be lost. They rescue Monkey, battle Father, and defeat Aku. Dexter's dimension falls apart however, and they all must flee to the capsule. They travel to Billy and Mandy's dimension and find Grim who says that bad guys kidnapped his masters, Billy and Mandy. After traveling across town, getting chased by a twister, and defeating General Skarr, they must fight an evil Billy and Mandy. They turn back to normal and Mandy says that the dead have been rising. Everyone heads to the underworld to see why. They find Mojo Jojo and Father and they fight them again. After defeating them, Billy and Mandy's dimension falls apart. In the the capsule, there is only one dimension left which turns out to Samurai Jack's dimension. After defeating an evil Samurai Jack, they explain to him everything that has happened so far. Jack says an army of evil is gathering at the village so they head out there but must first battle Vilgax for the last time. At the village, they defeat the army and Jack's dimension falls apart. With all the dimensions destroyed, they take the capsule to find who is responsible for dimensions falling apart. They find themselves in an unknown dimension and discover the villan responsible for this is... the Announcer's TV Remote! With the heroes powers combined they summon... Captain Planet, who joins them to help defeat the TV remote. After destroying the remote, Dexter uses parts from it to repair their dimensions. Everyone returns to their now fixed dimensions and the game ends with the announcer complaining he no longer has a TV remote and he must get up to change the channel. Gameplay This game is a crossover fighting game with 18 playable characters from 11 different Cartoon Network shows. Players can fight in 21 different arenas, as well as fight through an original story-driven adventure. The game will feature 3D visuals and multiplayer competition via local.The game is a super smash bros style.Where you rise the heath to knock off the stage. and WiFi. The game will feature a single-player campaign as well as multi-player battles. Voices Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh One (Console Version), Numbah Two. Brian Doyle-Murray as Captain K'nuckles (Console Version). Cathy Cavadini as Blossom (Console Version). Fred Tatasciore as Ultimate Humungousaur, Vilgax. George Lowe as The Narrator. Grey DeLisle as Blossom (3DS Version), Mac(3DS Version), Mandy, Yumi Yoshimura Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki Lauren Tom as Numbuh Three Cree Summer as Numbuh Five Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh Four, Swampfire, The Toiletnator, Bigchill Sean Marquette as Mac (Console Version) Keith Ferguson as Bloo, Captain Planet, Samurai Jack (3DS Version) Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack(Console Version), Whilt, Hector Con Carne, Dracula Nolan North as Captain K'nuckles (3DS Version), Father, Mojo Jojo (3DS Console) Maurice LaMarche as Father (Console Version) Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo(Console Version). Quinton Flynn as Billy (3DS Version). Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy (Console Version). Tara Strong as Bubbles, Buttercup (3DS Version), Cheese (3DS Version), Chowder (3DS Version), Ben Tennyson (kid) Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup (Console Version) Nicky Jones as Chowder (Console Version) Candi Milo as Dexter (Console Version), Cheese (Console Version), Coco Tom Kenny as Eduardo, The Common Cold Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee Greg Eagles as Grim Matt Hill as Ed Samual Vincent as Edd(Double Dee) Tony Sampson as Eddy Laurence Bouvard as Robotboy Troy Baker as Van Kleiss, BioWulf John DiMaggio as Shnitzle, the Scotsman, Bobo Haha Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado Eddie Deezen as Mandark Thurop Van-Orman as Flapjack (Console Version). Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson (Teen), Flapjack (3DS Version), Numbuh One (3DS Version). Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii Versions The console versions of this game are set to be released on November 8th, 2011 *On Walmart.com It Shows Cover art of The console Version Which Shows that the Console Game Has Been Renamed as Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL and Also Shows many different characters such as Mojo Jojo instead of Grim, Blossom instead of Buttercup, Johnny Bravo instead of Jack, and it also Confirmed that the 10-year old version of Ben Tennyson will Be Playable along with the 16-year old Ben in the console version. * It is confirmed to have 39-40 exclusive characters, including the 18 characters from the current Nintendo 3DS version. * It was revealed that the characters will have alternate costumes for the console versions, for example, Chowder is shirtless, Samurai Jack is a ninja, and Flapjack in a sardine costume. * On www.gonintendo.com it shows that Punch Time Explosion is #5 on the most wanted Wii game of 2011. * On the PTE Fan Facebook page people voted on who they want to appear in the console version as playable characters the top 3 were Finn and Jake from Adventure Time, Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show, and Ed, Edd, n Eddy. * It is confirmed that Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura will be playable in the console version (as a duo). * It is confirmed that Courage the Cowardly Dog will be playable in the console version. * Papaya Studios has hinted that Ed, Edd, n Eddy will appear in the console version. * During an interview with Richard Robledo, he has hinted that Mordecai and Rigby were intended to be in the game, but they weren't available at the time that they needed to lock down the final roster. "We're huge fans of Regular Show, and hope one day to see Mordecai and Rigby in PTE." * It is confirmed that The Rowdyruff Boys are curently set to appear as playable characters in the console versions. * It has been hinted that TOM will be in the console version of PTE. * It has been hinted that Weasel will be in the console version. *On the PTEXL Offical Site In the Development Diary They were playing mini golf on a Ice Kingdom course Which May Possibly hint That Adventure Time's Characters Will Appear in the game Controversy Although deemed a very good game by fans, a minor controversy spread due to some certain characters not mentioned in the console version of the game. This wasn't such a controversy until Sym-Bionic Titan was mentioned. From then on, many were upset because of the fact that Sym-Bionic Titan is a series that has a lot of violence and action in it, and most presumed that Lance and Octus would have been in the game with Ilana as an assist character. Some demand that the game's release be pushed back just to add them in. Eternal Links *Official Website *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion at IGN Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Games